


Future (On Hold)

by zutaraiscrap



Series: Planes Of The Universe [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaraiscrap/pseuds/zutaraiscrap
Summary: In the beginning, they found themselves in a world of unspeakable wonders and horrific terrors. Now, they recruit 4 new friends on their journey to save separate planes of the universe itself. In the future, they will discover their journeys are passed on to the results of their combinations and their legacy kept moving on.
Relationships: Hida Iori | Cody Hida/Original Female Character, Ichijouji Ken/Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Tachikawa Mimi, Kido Jou | Joe Kido/Original Female Character, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Original Female Character, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya/Original Female Character
Series: Planes Of The Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104980
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Future (On Hold)

The digidestined crowded around the complex machine sent by Gennai. 

“Izzy, read the letter he sent.” said Tai. Izzy tore open the note and started reading.

“ ‘Dear Digidestined, 

I have deciphered a prophecy that I believe depicts you. The decoded prophecy:

When Hope and Light collide, they create Fate. This Fate is of the world.

When Kindness and Love collide, they create Romance. This Romance will bind people together for life or longer.

When Love and Friendship collide, they create Partners. These Partners will work together to save many and all dimensions.

When Knowledge and Sincerity collide, they create Tact. This Tact will prevent conflict between countries and create peace and harmony between the worlds of our universe.

I believe the prophecy is referring to your respectable crests. 

Hope and Light would be TK and Kari. (Considering their little secret, it makes sense)’ ” Izzy stopped reading and everyone looked at the two youngest members of the Original Digidestined. Kari blushed and buried her face in her hands. TK looked to the side and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

“What secret?” asked Davis, Matt, and Tai all at once. Kari groaned into her hands. She removed her palms from her face and turned towards TK. She frowned a little and shoved his chest. 

“I told you it was a bad idea to tell him! His mouth’s bigger than Whaemon’s! And apparently yours is, too.” she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. His face reddened and he glanced down.

“He was prodding and it...slipped?” he responded. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“You couldn’t wait to tell someone, so you told the first person that wasn’t related to us and wasn’t a Digidestined.”

“Yeah. I messed up, didn’t I?”

“Big time, friend.”

“Will someone tell me what’s going on?!” exclaimed Davis. TK and Kari whispered between themselves for a few seconds, then turned to the group. 

“We aren’t going to tell you...yet. We still have a couple things to sort out and we don’t want to tell you until we have all the details and can answer any questions.” calmly explained TK. Tai and Matt shared a look. Tai sighed and turned back to the group. 

“Okay. Can we finish Gennai’s letter?” he said. Izzy nodded and continued reading. 

“ ‘Hope and light would be TK and Kari.

Kindness and Love would be Ken and Yolei.

Love and Friendship would be Sora and Matt.

Knowledge and Sincerity would be...oh, umm..Izzy and Mimi.’ ” Izzy blushed and cleared his throat. Mimi and Kari giggled, but Mimi couldn’t hide her blush. 

“ ‘I do not know what this prophecy means, but I have a feeling this machine will help. When someone sits in it and places the transmitter on their forehead, it can predict their future. I would explain how it works, but I’m sure Izzy would be the only one interested in that.’ Hm. I’ll have to contact him later about that. ‘Please use the machine wisely, and you will not disturb your future. Also, no messing up each other’s future. 

Gennai’ ” finished Izzy . The large group glanced at their friends. 

“Well, let’s start hooking this thing up!” said Tai, pointing to the directions on the back of the letter. The next 45 minutes were comprised of swearing from the men, giggles from the girls, some slight sabotage by the Digimon that resulted in a chase around Tai’s house, and finally, a working machine. 

“Alright, who’s going first?” asked Davis. They all looked at him. 

“I don’t know why I speak up. I always get volunteered.” he muttered, getting into the chair and placing the white square transmitter just below his goggles. He sat there, but nothing happened. 

“Um, future….show yourself!” he called. Nothing. 

“Try closing your eyes.” said Izzy, reading through the directions again. Davis did so and his body went limp. The screen lit up with a blinding light.

“Well, that did the trick.” said Matt. The screen faded and revealed an older Davis standing at a wedding altar, in a crisp black suit and looking incredibly nervous. An older Ken, also in a suit, leaned over from next to Davis and whispered in his ear. 

“Don’t freak out. If Mari’s anything like Yolei, she’s as nervous as you are.” he said. The older Davis visibly relaxed. 

“So you were nervous when you got married?” asked Davis. Ken smiled.

“To be honest, I’m not sure I’ve met any guy who wasn't.” he reassured. Davis returned the smile and the Bridal March started to play. Ken and Davis turned their attention to the aisle as two small children that looked kind of like Yolei and Ken walked out, tossing pink and yellow rose petals out of white wicker baskets. Next came an older Kari, Mimi, Sora, Yolei and a woman they didn’t recognize....except for Joe.

“Is that...Fern?!” he exclaimed, staring at the screen above Davis’s limp head. 

“Who the heck is Fern?” asked Matt. 

“Umm….my girlfriend.” said Joe. 

“Oh, mm-hmm.” smirked the older blonde. Joe frowned, then smiled as an idea came to him.

“Oh! I don’t know why I didn’t think of this before.” he said, snatching his phone. He pulled up a picture and showed it to Matt. The photo was of him and a girl his age, kissing! The girl on the machine was an older version of the girl on Joe’s phone.

“Huh. He wasn’t joking, guys.” said Izzy, peeking over Matt’s shoulder. Joe groaned and put away his phone.They turned their attention back to the screen, where a young woman walked slowly onto the aisle. She was wearing an ankle length, flowing pink dress with lemon colored roses in a cluster at the top. The same yellow flowers pinned a light yellow veil to the side of the girl’s head. Pale pink, cold shoulder, sleeves of lace went to her elbows and a golden chain with a heart shaped locket, Davis’s engagement present (he couldn’t afford a ring. He is Davis, after all), hung about her neck. Her hair was up in a curled ponytail, yet the hair still reached the base of her neck. Her hair must have been twice as long when it was down and straight. She wore golden ankle boots and held a bouquet of flowers the colors of lemonade and raspberries. One arm was linked through an older man’s arm as they walked up to the altar. When they reached the steps, she kissed the man on the cheek. 

“Thank you, Dad. I love you.” she said. The man smiled.

“We love you, too baby. Your mother and I are so proud of you. Davis is a good man.” he replied. He let go of her arm and she walked up and stood in front of Davis. The service started and the vows were said. 

“Do you, Daisuke ‘Davis’ Motomiya take Mariko ‘Mari’ Akira for your lawfully wedded wife,  to  have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?” asked the preacher. Davis glanced down and grasped Mari’s hands in his. He looked back up at her with a warm smile on his face.

“I do.” he vowed. The preacher turned to Mari.

“Do you, Mariko ‘Mari’ Akira take Daisuke ‘Davis’ Motomiya for your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you par t?”

“I do.”

“If there are any objections, speak now or remain silent forever.”

Silence.

“Alright then. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” finished the preacher. Davis grinned and stepped forward. Mari smiled sweetly and did the same. They paused for a moment, then pressed their lips together in an intense kiss. They stayed holding hands for a second, then Davis looped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She wrapped one arm around her neck and her other hand rested on his chest. As the crowd erupted into cheers, the screen faded and Davis opened his eyes. 

“What...what happened?” he asked.

“You don’t remember anything?” asked Kari. Davis shook his head.

“I just remember putting this  _ thing _ on my head, then waking up in the chair.” ha said. Izzy looked thoughtful for a second. 

“It makes sense. Gennai said use the machine wisely and you won’t disturb your future, so we must not be supposed to know our own future. We don’t remember what goes on in the chair, which is probably why we go unconscious. So that means we did it correctly. Worst case scenario, the….11 of us, holy crap, there’s a lot of us, that aren’t in the chair will get Déjà vu when the scene from the future actually happens.” explained the red-head. The rest of them got understanding expressions on their faces. 

“Okay, I think I’m safe to say now: Who’s going next?” asked Davis. Kari looked around, then took a breath. 

“I’ll go.” she said. She settled herself in the chair and pressed the white square against her forehead. She closed her eyes and fell limp and unmoving. TK jerked a little and his face spasmed when her body dropped. Tai noticed and tapped Matt on the shoulder. 

“There’s definitely something going on between TK and Kari. When she went unconscious, he got fidgety. Look.” he whispered. They glanced at TK, who had a frown on his face, was wringing his hands and had his eyes locked on Kari. Matt nodded as the screen lit up, then faded. 


End file.
